


The Glamorous Life

by stillwaterseas (phoenixflight)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyband, M/M, Musicians, Suicide Attempt, canon typical regent content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/stillwaterseas
Summary: TMZ @tmz - Breaking: former boyband superstar Aimeric Fortaine taken by ambulance to Cedars Sinai Medical Center
Relationships: Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Erasmus/Kallias (Captive Prince)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181





	The Glamorous Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is.... a boyband AU. The plot bunny for this was "the Regent is Simon Cowell but with a special interest in boybands for nefarious reasons." The focus ended up being not quite that, but that's what I had in mind.  
> Credit must be given to the lovely Tumsa, whose wonderful fic [an ocean full of change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015982/chapters/32278110) helped inspire the format for this.  
> Enjoy!

TMZ @tmz - Breaking: former boyband superstar Aimeric Fortaine taken by ambulance to Cedars Sinai Medical Center 

_ Thread _

Omfg what happened??? 

Holy shit 

Is he okay?

No one’s releasing any kind of statement 

Drugs? 

Idk. he was at home, that’s all anyone knows.

Bet it was drugs. 

The LA Buzz @labuzz - Aimeric Fortaine is stable and recovering, according to statement released six hours after arriving at ER

_ Thread _

They’re calling it an “accident”

OD for sure. 

Yeah :/ probs

Maybe his new bf beat him up. I always thought he was bad news. What’s a guy in his 30s doing dating our boy anyway?? 

It is a pretty sketchy age gap

You guys, Aimeric’s not a teenager anymore, he’s 25

Or maybe Aimeric finally snapped like all his emo songs talk about…….

Or maybe it was an ACTUAL accident! Christ. A little respect??? Bad enough how the Aimerent shippers have been harassing Americ’s bf. 

ONTD @ontdofficial - Laurent de Vere spotted at LAX 

_ Thread _

Isn’t he supposed to be recording in NY? 

Ofc he’s here to see Aimeric! 

My heaaarttt

Feed me the Aimerent :sob emoji: 

The chauffeur pulled up to the back entrance of Cedars Sinai, and Laurent climbed out of the car, stiff from nearly nine hours of transcontinental travel. There were no photographers in the carefully patrolled private entrance to the hospital but he resisted the urge to stretch out of habit. The automatic doors opened in a waft of sterile-smelling, air conditioned air. The night staff were courteous and professionally disinterested as Laurent walked to the elevator bank with Rochert pacing silently behind him. In the elevator Laurent checked the text Erasmus had sent him for the dozenth time. 

L (11:43pm): jord’s not answering his phone what happened? OD? 

E (11:45pm): not sure yet

E (12:11am): he’s at cedars, jord is with him. k and i are headed over now 

L (12:13am): keep me posted

E (12:57am): fuck fuck laurent he tried to kill himself

L (01:03am): i’m checking flights 

E (01:05am): you don’t have to do that 

L (01:17am): shut up i’ll be there at 4am your time

L (04:27am): just landed. you still at the hospital?

E (04:38am): yeah room 3012, come in the back

The elevator dinged. Laurent didn’t have to check the room numbers along the hall because Orlant was standing outside the right door. His eyebrows rose when he saw Laurent, but he pushed the door open for him. It was a celebrity suite, with a tiny private waiting room separate from the patient’s room. Inside, Erasmus and Kallias, Jord, and Aimeric’s PR manager Vannes all looked up, and Erasmus started to his feet. “Laurent!” 

Erasmus’s eyes were red, his exquisitely fine face puffy from tears and exhaustion. Laurent didn’t hug very many people but he let Erasmus grab him, folding his arms around his former bandmate. Kallias rose also, hovering beside them. He had the familiar furrow in his brow that he always wore when Laurent or Aimeric had done something to upset Erasmus, but he greeted Laurent warmly enough. “Hey, Laurent.” 

“Hey.” Laurent looked over their shoulders at Jord. His face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. “Hey, Jord.” 

Jord gave him a jerky nod. “You didn’t have to come.” 

“Of course I did. How is he?” 

“He’s asleep. They couldn’t give him morphine so they put him out for a while. He lost a lot of blood,” Jord’s voice hitched, “but the doctors say he’ll be fine.” 

Laurent glanced at Vannes. “How are you playing this?” 

“Home accident.” 

“Freak incident with a juicer?” Laurent asked sourly. “Calamity on the treadmill? Electrocution from electric guitar?”

Erasmus made a distressed sound and Kallias glared at Laurent. “Let her do her job, Laurent.” 

“How long is that going to hold up when he ends up back in an institution?” 

“He’ll have a psych evaluation in the morning,” Vannes said briskly, “But we’re pushing to have him approved for him for in-home care.” 

“Nervous breakdowns are in vogue these days.” In his pocket, his phone buzzed. Laurent checked the display, frowned at Damen’s name, and silenced the call. 

“Laurent,” Kallias said grimly, “Walk with me to the coffee machine.” 

There was a shiny Keurig on the table by Vannes’ elbow in fact, but Laurent let Kallias steer him out of the room and down the hall. His eyes were gritty with exhaustion. It was almost 9am, east coast time, and Laurent had never been able to sleep on planes. 

“Did you decide to come just to be a bitch?” Kallias asked when they’d reached the end of the hall away from the nurses’ station. 

Laurent blew out a breath. “No, of course not.” He wouldn’t tolerate that tone from anyone else, but Kallias had earned it. During the nearly eight years the four of them had spent building the brand of a world famous boyband, Erasmus had been the one playing peacemaker, constantly caught in the feuds between Laurent and Aimeric, the vicious rivalry that lay behind the fan-favorite friendship of the two best-loved members. But Kallias had been the one picking up the pieces of Erasmus every time, and he’d never entirely forgiven Laurent and Aimeric. 

“Why, then? You’re in the middle of recording Seas of Ios. You didn’t have to come.” 

“You mean no one expected me to.” 

Kallias shrugged, not denying it. 

“I wanted to be here. For all of you.” 

“And Aimeric?” Kallias asked levelly. 

Laurent pressed his fingertips against his temples. “He doesn’t have to see me if he doesn’t want. I wouldn’t blame him.” 

Kallias’s harsh mouth softened slightly. “I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t want to see any of us. Hell of a thing to wake up from.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Jord found him in the bathroom.”

“Christ.” 

“I know.” 

“How’s he been? I mean, did anyone know something was wrong?” 

“Of course. We all knew he’s been having a rough time.” The ‘we’ did not include Laurent. Erasmus kept in touch enough for everyone. “You must have seen all the mess about him and Jord since they came out about their relationship.” 

“I did.” Laurent’s own name had been dragged into it by more than a few fans, distraught that their misplaced attachment to Aimerent had been disrupted. 

“It’s been rough on both of them, and I think Aimeric has been feeling guilty. At least that’s what Erasmus thinks.” Kallias shrugged. “And…” 

“And he’s Aimeric,” Laurent sighed. “Incurable drama queen.” 

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” Kallias said. 

“He’d rather I said that than call it ‘history of instability’ or whatever the shrinks tomorrow are going to say.” 

They went back to the room, and Laurent took the vacant chair beside Jord. 

“Damen texted me,” Erasmus said. “He said you aren’t answering your phone. He just wants to know you’re okay. I told him you got here safely.” 

Laurent pressed his lips together. “I’ll call him later.” 

They sat in silence as the clock on the wall ticked over to six in the morning. Laurent had known Jord longer than he’d known any of his bandmates - Jord had been getting started in the industry when Laurent’s brother was still alive. But Laurent was never good at giving comfort, and they had grown apart for good when the band dissolved. After so many years of petty fighting building into real resentment, there had never been a chance of Laurent and Aimeric remaining close and Jord had gone with Aimeric for obvious reasons. 

Laurent tipped his head back and closed his eyes. A nurse came in after the shift change at 7 and vanished into the closed room where Aimeric lay. Half an hour later she emerged, calm under the pressure of their combined gazes on her. “He’s awake,” she announced. “He’s asking for Mr. Jord.” 

US Magazine: Aimeric Fontaine Home After Accidental Injury

After spending the night at Cedars Sinai Medical Center being treated for injuries following an undisclosed at-home accident, Aimeric Fontaine is home. According to the statement released Saturday afternoon, Aimeric is recovering well and asking for privacy. Speculation abounds as to the nature of his injuries. 

Fortaine, 25, has been under considerable scrutiny in recent months after announcing his relationship with his bodyguard Owen Jord, 37. This comes on the heels of mixed reviews and lagging chart scores on his second solo album. The former member of chart-topping boyband House of Hearts has struggled to establish himself as a solo artist, in contrast to his ex-bandmate Laurent de Vere whose post-HoH career has been lauded as unique, mature, even visionary. In 2017, the year the band dissolved, Fortaine spent eight weeks in a rehab facility. Fontaine’s PR manager has assured the press that this hospitalization has nothing to do with that incident. 

In an unusual turn of events, it has been reported that all four former members of HoH were present at the hospital this weekend. Those close to Fortaine have been quiet on social media, apart from Laurent de Vere Senior, media personality and former band manager of House of Hearts who tweeted, “All our thoughts are with Aimeric in this troubling time. So good to see my boys showing up for one another.” 

During Fortaine’s convalescence, his estate is being managed by his family and his record label, Regency Records.

The key turned in the lock, and Damen’s voice called, “Laurent?” 

Laurent turned his head away from the glittering LA view out the window of the penthouse, and said, “Here.” 

The lights flicked on and Laurent squinted in the sudden glare. Damen had his dinner jacket slung over his shoulder and his $600 silk tie loosened. “The doorman said he let you up. What are you doing here?” 

Laurenet ignored the question. “How was the charity dinner?” 

Damen’s mouth quirked. “You track my schedule?”

“I called your office.” 

“Dinner was fine. I thought you’d be flying back to New York by now,” Damen said, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch and sprawling out on it. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” 

Curled on the settee by the picture window, Laurent eyed the way Damen’s dress shirt stretched across his chest. “I took the weekend off. Halvik didn’t mind. It’s still good publicity for me to be associated with Aimeric, apparently.” 

“Have you seen him?” Damen asked. 

“No.”

“I saw Jord,” Damen said. 

Laurent frowned. “When?” Jord hadn’t left Aimeric’s side. 

“Last week. We had lunch together.” 

“Really?” Damen’s father’s firm, Akielos Law, had worked with the band for years, so Damen had been around all of them at one time or another, but he and Jord had never been close. 

“Mm-hm.” Damen kicked his sock feet up on the designer coffee table. 

“And?” Laurent prompted. 

“First tell me why you’re here.” 

Laurent leaned his temple against the cool glass. The nighttime city bustled silently below them, the sky washed gentle orange with light pollution. “My uncle still has power of attorney.” 

Damen hissed between his teeth. “Aimeric never renegotiated his contract?” 

“Apparently not.” It was one of Uncle’s favorite gambits - the boys that he favored never had anyone else to speak for them, and their label contracts ruled every part of their lives including financial and medical powers. Laurent had been the one to get an outside law firm involved in his contract renegotiation when he was 18, and had made sure Erasmus and Kallias followed suit, but of course whatever Laurent did Aimeric wanted no part of. 

“And what is your uncle saying?” 

“Nothing, for now.” Pulling a silk throw cushion onto his lap, Laurent fiddled with the decorative trim, hair falling into his eyes. “Aimeric’s awake, and even with a psych eval there’s nothing Uncle can do without going to court.” Uncle’s persona on talent competitions was of a harsh critic with a heart of gold, who would verbally eviscerate a sub-par performance, but was sweet and supportive with nervous young performers. Particularly pretty boys. Taking one of his former protegees to court would be bad for his image. 

“You think he would push for guardianship?” Damen asked quietly. The only sound in the apartment was the gentle hum of the air conditioner. “Get him declared incompetent?” 

Laurent pressed his fingers into his eye sockets. He’d gotten some sleep in Erasmus and Kallias’s guest room around noon, but not much. “I don’t think so. It’s too much of a hassle when he already has Aimeric under control. But he doesn’t like Jord, at all. If he sees Jord as too much of a threat...” Laurent lifted one shoulder in a shrug. 

“I’ll make some calls Monday morning. I’ve got some people I can put on it. If Aimeric’s willing to cooperate, we can probably dig him out one way or another.”

“If he’s willing.” 

“Jord will encourage him.” 

Laurent sighed, tossing away the cushion and stretching his legs out in front of him. “What happened with your lunch, anyway? Since when are you two friends who get lunch?” 

“Since last week. We commiserated about dating younger, glamorous superstars with rabid fans who hate us.” 

“They don’t hate you. They don’t know about you.” 

“Well, yes. We talked about that too. About whether it would have been a better idea to keep his relationship with Aimeric a secret.” 

Laurent bit back a snide comment about Aimeric’s ability to keep a secret like that, being the little exhibitionist attention whore that he was. It wasn’t true in any case. There was so much froth in the LA rumor mill, so many false alarms and red herrings in the tabloids, that it was actually possible to disguise a relationship indefinitely, especially with someone as omnipresent as a bodyguard. Jord could have remained invisible. “So what did Jord say? Does he wish they kept it quiet?” 

“A little, yeah. But he’s always let Aimeric call the shots.” 

“Which Aimeric knows, of course,” Laurent groaned. “So he’s blaming himself for the whole situation. Making it all about him as usual.” 

“Jord was trying to keep the worst of it from him. Said it was his job. But Aimeric found out and…” Damen trailed off, shrugging. 

“And Jord called you to talk about all this?” 

“He wanted someone who understands what it’s like.” 

Laurent grimaced. “Right.” Getting to his feet, he padded across the penthouse to the dark kitchen, finding the fridge by feel. Warm light spilled around him when he opened it, a chill island in the night, and Laurent thought fleetingly that there might be a song, or at least a verse or two to be made out of the imagery. But Aimeric was the one who wrote angsty songs about standing in the kitchen in the middle of the night, not-fighting with your lover, not Laurent. 

He grabbed two bottles of mineral water and twisted the cap off one of them, carrying the other back into the living room. Damen looked surprised when Laurent handed it to him, and for a fleeting moment, Laurent wasn’t sure what he hated more - Damen or himself or the whole world outside the picture window that had them trapped like this. 

“I know you don’t want a closeted relationship,” he said. 

“You’re not exactly closeted, Mr. Gay Music Artist of the Year 2018.” 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. And I know you don’t really want to be doing long distance. Or dating someone who’s liable to write songs about everything you do. And no one deserves to get death threats because some fans are too fucking attached to a stupid, fake relationship between their boyfriend and his ex coworker. Did you talk about the death threats?”

“We did,” Damen said. He was using his calm, neutral lawyer voice but Laurent didn’t have the energy to be annoyed about it. 

“Fucking Aimerent.” He let the cool bottle press against his cheek. “I bet my uncle didn’t think that out of all the things he did to us, a fucking publicity pairing would be the one that stuck.” 

“It wasn’t just that,” Damen said, and Laurent bristled about to snap that Damen didn’t know the first fucking thing about what stuck before Damen continued, “For Jord. It wasn’t just the hatemail and the scrutiny.” 

“No, you’re right, it’s all of it. It’s all shitty. No one deserves to get caught up in a life like this.” 

“Is that why you weren’t answering my calls yesterday?” 

Laurent looked out the window again, the city lights outside muted by the lamp on inside. He could see Damen clearly in the reflection. “I was busy.” Laurent watched Damen sigh, the frustrated purse of his lips, and amended, “I don’t know. Maybe. I wasn’t thinking very clearly on no sleep with my friend in the hospital.” 

“Friend?” 

Laurent flapped a hand. “Whatever. Shut up.”

“Freudian slip,” Damen said, faintly amused. “You remember when my father offered to transfer me to the New York office? And you said no, that I shouldn’t take it?” 

Laurent tensed. “I remember.” 

“It’s still on the table.” 

Heart beating like a bird, Laurent said nothing. 

“Laurent, look at me. Please.” 

Reluctantly, Laurent turned his head. 

“I’m not Jord,” Damen said, gaze drilling into Laurent. “And you’re not Aimeric. What you and I are going to struggle with is not the same as what they are struggling with.”

“It will have some unpleasant similarities.” 

“From the outside. That’s not what counts. You think I’m not more prepared for this than Jord was? He grew up in Kansas City. I have been dealing with celebrity representation and all the shit that comes with it since before I went to law school. And you’ve coped differently than Aimeric from the very beginning. You said it yourself, he never untangled himself from your uncle’s control.” 

“You’re saying you don’t think I’m a suicide risk?” Laurent asked lightly.

Damen looked at him levelly. “Not anymore.” 

“It was a joke, jesus.” 

“Good thing you do music, not stand up.” 

“Shut up.” Laurent grabbed up the decorative cushion again and threw it at Damen’s face. 

Damen finally cracked a smile. “Stay tonight?” 

Laurent drained his bottle of water. “I’ll stay.” 

Perez Hilton @perezhilton - A source inside Regency Records says that Aimeric Fortaine’s “accident” was a suicide attempt.

_ Thread _

Well fuck.

are we surprised? 

Hey come on that’s fucking uncalled for 

I’m just so fucking glad he’s okay. 

omg aimeric baby nooooooooo

if he did try to off himself it was probably because of all you fucking disgusting rpf shippers

Says the girl who ships reylo lmaooooo. Go get on your high horse somewhere else

Think this is to distract from speculation it was an OD? Seems more likely tbh given his past. 

Well whatever it was, he deserves some fucking privacy, amirite? 

  
  


Pulling up to the gatehouse outside Aimeric’s Beverly Hills condo compound, Laurent was surprised to discover that he was on the list of approved visitors already. Erasmus buzzed him up to the fifth floor and let him into the apartment. He and Kallias were in the main room, an open-plan kitchen and sitting room. Something delicious was simmering on the stove, probably Kallias’s Greek cooking. 

“How is he?” Laurent asked, and took a slice of orange Erasmus offered him. Erasmus was incapable of not playing host, even when he wasn’t in his own home, and it made him less anxious when people accepted his caretaking. 

Kallias shrugged, stealing a slice for himself. “Grumpy. Embarrassed. Depressed. How would you be?” 

“He ate breakfast today,” Erasmus said. “Jord’s with him. I’ll text him and let him know you’re here. How long are you staying? I don’t know if Aimeric will...” 

“I know,” Laurent said. “He doesn’t have to see me.”

Erasmus nodded, looking relieved that he didn’t have to be the social arbiter for once. “How’s the new album going?” 

They made small talk about music for a while. Erasmus and Kallias were both still in the industry, in small ways. Neither had the star power to make solo careers go but Erasmus was doing songwriting and vocal collaborations with other artists, which he was talented at once his new contract with Makedon Records allowed it, and Kallias was dabbling in TV acting. Laurent had finished the rest of the orange and a cup of coffee and was about to write a note for Jord and leave when the bedroom door creaked open and Jord stepped out. 

“You can go in, if you want,” he said, tipping his head toward the door. 

Laurent blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah.” 

“Oh.” He swallowed, wiped his hands on his pants, slightly sticky with orange juice, and walked to the bedroom. Jord closed the door behind him and Laurent hovered in the doorway. “Hey.” 

Aimeric was dressed, sitting cross legged on the bed, swearing skinny jeans and a loose designer sweater which showed his elegant collarbones and hid his wrists. “Hey.” 

There was silence. Laurent looked around the room. He’d never been here before. It was cluttered with the sort of orderly chaos that came from a messy person having a professional cleaning service. Clippings from fashion magazines were taped to the walls between signed movie posters and fine art. The closet was open showing a controlled explosion of clothes. There was a potted cactus on the windowsill. “Nice plant.” 

“God you’re so awkward,” Aimeric sighed. “I can’t believe anyone thinks you’re cool.” 

“Several million people, actually,” Laurent said, relaxing slightly. “But to be fair, they don’t all think I’m cool, some of them just think I can sing.” 

“Well, we all know the public has bad taste.” 

“Obviously. They like you for some reason.” 

They lapsed into another little silence. “How’s Damen?” Aimeric asked. 

“Good. He’s good.” That morning, Damen had been doing particularly well. Laurent was still feeling it. 

“He and Jord had lunch you know.” 

“Damen told me.” 

Aimeric looked away, toward the window. “Jord needs more friends who understand. He’s been dealing with all this alone.” With me, Aimeric didn’t say. 

“There’s a pot of avgolemono soup on the stove that says he’s not alone right now. But you know Damen would be here any time, too.” 

“I was never Damen’s favorite.”

“Of course not. You never sucked his dick at the AMAs.” 

Aimeric pointed at him. “I knew that’s what you were doing in the bathroom! Nicaise said you were puking but you never got nerves like that. I can’t believe you, doing that to your throat right before singing!” 

“I didn’t deep throat him! And I didn’t swallow.” 

“Oh my god, TMI.” Aimeric flopped back on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head. “But seriously, come is so sticky.” 

“Worse than milk,” Laurent agreed. “But seriously yourself, call Damen. He’s going to be in touch anyway about some contract law stuff.” 

Aimeric nodded, looking down again, fiddling with his sweater. Warm, Los Angeles sunlight spilled through the window and over the bed, highlighting the auburn in his brown curls. He was pale, but he was always pale. His eyelashes cast jagged shadows on his cheeks. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Laurent said honestly. 

Aimeric pushed his hair out of his eyes and the corner of a bandage peeked from under his loose sleeve. “It would be good publicity for you if I died.” 

“Probably,” Laurent admitted. “But you can save it because I’m doing just fine on my own.” 

A smile quirked Aimeric’s lips. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually missed how much of a stone cold bitch you are.” 

“Takes one to know one, asshole.” Laurent said, ducking his head to hide a grin. 

“Get out of here,” Aimeric said. “Your ugly face is ruining my feng shui.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t hog the media coverage, whore.”

“Try and stop me, cockslut!” Aimeric called after him as  Laurent stepped into the main room, smiling.

Pic from @thewholekallias on Instagram

[Image description: A pot of chicken and lemon soup with a ladle in it.] 

Sick day soup for @aimericfortaine who is feeling a lot better. The whole gang was here today supporting him. It’s good to have #friendsintown #HoHforever #squadgoals #getwellaimeric #homecookedfood #greekcuisine 

Akielos and Sons, Attorneys at Law @akieloslaw - We’re pleased to announce the new director of our Manhattan branch will be none other than our own Damianos Akielos, long-time partner at the home firm in LA. 

TMZ @tmz - Breaking News: Release date set for Laurent de Vere’s much anticipated new album Seas of Ios, coming next summer from Makedon Records.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Follow me on tumblr [@seas-of-ios](https://seas-of-ios.tumblr.com/)


End file.
